The Clique KISS ME
by MichellieC
Summary: What happens after Massie leaves? A fresh new wave of drama


Please Review

Chapter 3

Massie rapid-gulped her smart water as she entered the pristine white castle. "Massie! Hurry up! Our home is absolutely AmAZING!" Kendra yelled from inside the house. "Massie... Do hurry, the previous owner, Leonard is here to give us a tour." William said sternly. Massie drained the bottle of its contents and quickly stepped into the grand foyer. "ehmagawdddddddd!" Massie shrieked. The yellow marble floor sparkled, temporarily blinding Massie. A massive swarovski chandelier shone from the ceiling bathing the room in a warm light. The wall was covered with a gold wallpaper that gave the room a ostentatious look, a enormous staircase spun up in a spiral, it was black and had a vintage elegant look to it. A cherry wood mini stand bordered the wall, it had a small crystal vase that was filled with fresh pink peonies that appropriately matched the scene. A grand piano sat by the other side of the wall while a hired pianist played nocturnes by Chopin. " shall we visit the grand ballroom?" Leonard gestured toward a large French double doors made from exclusively imported Brazilian Massie didn't wait for Leonardo to guide them to the next room, Massie ran from room to room in her jimmy choo stilettos wowing over each room. By the time Massie finished inspecting each of the 17 rooms excluding the bathrooms, she collapsed on a white leather chaise lounge and sighed with pleasure when a chafferer handed her a chilled ribena, which was a British drink specialty, and a cucumber aloe scented face towel. " thanks" Massie smile thanked her new Inez. "so what do you think?" Kendra set her turquoise leather Rebecca minkoff bag next to Massie and readjusted her white oversized dolce and gabbana sunglasses. "Mom? Are you a hammer?" Massie said slowly. "no, why?" Kendra frowned, obviously not used to massie's Way of expressing her feelings. "BECAUSE you nailed it!" Massie roared. Kendra pretended to wipe away beads of sweat on her forehead. "so which room do you want?" Kendra Asked. "hmmmmm... How about the right most room upstairs?" Massie raised her eyebrows hopefully. "done" Kendra tapped a note into her HTC galaxy. Massie pulled her iPhone 4S out of her Louis Vuitton bag and blasted fall out boy before falling asleep on the lounge. House inspecting always made her tired.

Chapter 4

Alicia scanned all her selections for her dance recital which Claire Kirsten and dylan were coming to watch. "hm, I know! I'll four way!" Alicia said to herself. "what's up Leesh?" Dylan picked up first. "can it be quick? I have a shoot in [pause] approx. 15 minutes for the marvelous marvils and... I still have to get my blush retouched...". Alicia rolled her eyes " of course" "heyyyyyyyy!" Claire sounded a bit sleepy "what's up?". Kirsten answered. " okay I need your help on deciding whAt to wear to the dance recital today.." Alicia said into her iPhone 4S. "oh, I forgot, it's today?!" Dylan shrieked. "I'll try to get mom to let me off early today?" Dylan said uncertainly. "um, Leesh?" Kirsten started. "ehmeh. Nawt you too?" Alicia yelled. "well, I kind of have a tournament today.." "today?! It's a Tuesday! Today is like the most important day of my life?!" alicia cried, literally. "I can go... If Cam can too, we were supposed to go downtown westchester but I can always cancel?" Claire piped in. "whatever!" Alicia hit the end button and threw her iPhone onto her duvet. "that hideous lime green mini dress will have to do then." Alicia decided.

Chapter 5

"Dylan honey, you'll have to hold still for a moment, your on in 10." Dylan's makeup assistant steadied her bobbing head and jammed a fake eyelash above her eye. "And can you believe it? I'm seriously at a Elle magazine photo shoot... Yeah... Cover page baby!" Dylan hooted into her iPhone, she was calling her new friend Sophie who was a child prodigy fashion designer. "boy you got my heartbeat running away, beating like a drum and it's coming your way.." nicki minaj blasted from the speakers, as Dylan nodded her head to the beat. "Dylan hold still or I'll take this curler and give you a bed head treatment!" Laura, her professional makeup assistant threatened. Dylan held up her hands in surrender, while Gabby, another makeup assistant slammed down dylan's left hand and began applying Chanel polish. Giggling, Dylan pressed the end call button with her free hand and set it down on the black studio vanity when a text from Nate, the new boy currently enrolled at briarwood, the boy's version of OCD bleeped onto her screen, she and Nate had hooked up during the winter dance, and unlike the other boys she had known, Nate fully understood her constant, busy schedule and he j' adored food just like her and worked out every day, how else would he have maintained those gorgeous 6 pack abs?

Nate: just got new haircut from mom...

Dylan picked up her phone and a picture of Nate and his new haircut filled the screen.

Dylan: lol you look like justin beiber... You have the haircut, the eyes, the hair color... Congrats all your missing is the high pitched voice...:)

Nate: thanks? XP

Dylan: come AWN you look totally adorable! XD

Nate: but Justin b. isn't exactly popular with boys at briarwood...

Dylan: lol hey can I text u back in a while? I have a photo shoot in 5

Nate: sure have fun and :) just don't forget dinner at the bistro don't b late 3

Dylan: :]

Dylan sighed, how utterly perfect was he?! "Dylan, quit daydreaming and try on this emerald minidress, the spiked black belt will give you a rebellious look." Matthew, the fashion manager shoved a crisp dark, silky dress into Dylan's hands. Everything was perfect about it except the ginormous black silver spike belt that Hung off the hips. "um, 'scuse me but I am NAWT wearing that." Dylan screeched. She desperately searched the belt rack and grabbed a simple Alexander Wang brown braided belt. "this is more like it" Dylan proclaimed. "fine, but make it quick you have 3 and a half minutes." Matthew rolled his brown colored contacts.


End file.
